


I See the Light

by CrystalMystery



Series: Shugo Chara Oneshots [3]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMystery/pseuds/CrystalMystery
Summary: Imagine your OTP, Person A singing one half of a Disney duet in the shower and Person B joining in from outside the bathroom door, resulting in mutual laughing and steamy shower kisses. Prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr.





	I See the Light

Temari hummed a tune as she got into the shower, she and her wife had watched a Disney movie earlier that day and Temari was humming the tune to one of the songs from it. 

“All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be”

Temari began singing the song shortly after she had gotten in the shower, cheerfully singing the first verse as she let the water wash over her, oblivious to Dia’s presence on the other side of the door. 

“And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you”

Temari got louder as she sung the chorus and Dia prepared to sing the second verse of the song. She had been walking past the bathroom when she heard Temari singing and had stuck around to hear the rest of it. Temari was more of a dancer than a singer so it was rare to hear her sing outside of when she was asked to. 

“All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go”

Temari was surprised when her wife’s voice reached her ears from outside the bathroom, singing the song she had been singing. Dia had unexpectedly joined her multiple times before but she couldn’t remember a time where Dia had joined her quite like this but then Temari didn’t usually start singing on her own. 

“And at last I see the light.” 

They sung together as Dia opened the door to the bathroom.

“And it’s like the fog has lifted.”

Dia sang as she walked closer to where her wife was situated in the shower. 

“And at last I see the light.” 

They sung together once more as Dia stopped in front of the shower.

“And it’s like the sky is new.”

Temari sang as she pushed the shower curtain open in order to properly see her wife on the other side of it. 

“And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you”

They sang as Dia stepped into the shower, not caring about still being fully clothed, and grasped Temari’s hands in her own.

“Now that I see you.” 

They placed their foreheads together and dissolved into laughter as they sung the final part of the song. Kissing each other multiple times as their giggles slowed down. 

“Dia, you’re still fully clothed.” Temari stated as they parted, normally she’d be irritated at that but she was in too good of a mood to really care at the moment.

“Am I? Really?” Dia asked looking down at herself, apparently having truly forgotten she was still wearing clothes. 

Temari sighed in response to that and began taking Dia’s clothes of for her. Now Dia was in the shower and soaked she may as well stay and wash herself properly but that wasn’t going to happen while she still had her clothes on. 

“Thank you Temari.” Dia thanked her as Temari reached over to place Dia’s clothes neatly beside her own. 

“Your welcome.” Temari responded turning back to Dia, earning another kiss from her wife.


End file.
